daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrlhen Lavellan
Cyrlhen Lavellan is the former first of Clan Lavellan who became the Herald of Andraste after the explosion at the Conclave. Although he was very vocal about not being anyone's Herald, he took on the role of Inquisitor after Corypheus' attack on Haven. He is a thoughtful, scholarly, and somewhat awkward young man who always tries to do the right thing. Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Cyrlhen Lavellan was born in 9:12 Dragon. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Companions Cassandra Cyrlhen and Cassandra's relationship got off to a rocky start. At first, he was sure that she would kill him at the first chance she got and they disagreed on many of his initial choices. However, after spending time fighting alongside each other in battle and getting to know her better, Cyrlhen came to respect Cassandra and see her as an ally. He valued her advice and companionship, but also gave her questions of her own to ponder and reconsider. As time went on, Cyrlhen came to see Cassandra as one of his closest friends. Varric Cyrlhen got on well with Varric from the beginning. He greatly appreciated the dwarf's humor and levelheadedness throughout everything that was going on. Varric was also someone who he could look to for advice or an ear to listen. If he's ever in Kirkwall with Sera on Red Jenny business, he'll be sure to drop by and pay Varric a visit. Solas As a non-Andrastian elven mage surrounded by Chantry-loving humans, Cyrlhen found immediate kinship in Solas. He found the other mage fascinating to talk to, especially given his training as a First, intellectual curiosity, and desire to keep his people's history and traditions alive. Although they had a few disagreements here and there, Cyrlhen valued him as a companion and friend. Solas, in turn, had a great deal of respect and fondness for the Inquisitor as well. That's a big part of the reason why Solas' disappearance and ultimate betrayal, coupled with everything else that was going on during the events of Trespasser hurt him deeply. In a moment of anger, Cyrlhen vowed to stop him at all costs. However, had he been thinking rationally at the time, he would have promised to redeem him—if possible— instead. Vivienne Madame de Fer is not someone that Cyrlhen was destined to get along with. Their views are far too different from one another for that to have ever been possible. Their relationship took a turn for the worst the moment Vivienne tried to tell him how the Dalish treat their mages, and things only went downhill from there. Cyrlhen tended to avoid her most of the time and reacted to nearly everything she said with varying degrees of passive aggression. However, he still went out and got her a snowy wyvern heart, which seemed to improve their relationship a little bit and bring them to something of a mutual understanding. She even tried him to a spa day, which while unexpected, wasn't exactly unwelcome. Sera Sera is the little sister Cyrlhen never had. Even though she was initially wary of Cyrlhen's "elfy-ness" and "magey-ness," Sera came to see that he really did care about the little people and wasn't a big, scary mage who was pretentious about all things elf. He never spoke down to her or treated her like she was dumb or misguided. In fact, he thought her jokes were rather amusing and listened to what she had to say without judging her. Seeing as she never really had anyone like that in her life, she became rather close with the Inquisitor. Even when the rest of their friends began to go their seperate ways, Sera stayed with him. She even made him a Red Jenny and had her friends make sure that his clan was safe. In the end, Cyrlhen lost so much, but Sera never left. After everything they've been though, she is family to him. Blackwall Cyrlhen considers Blackwall to be a good friend, although their relationship is somewhat complicated. Things were strained between them after Blackwall revealed himself to be Thom Rainier, but the Inquisitor pulled him out of jail and gave him a chance to redeem himself by becoming a real Warden. As hurt as he was by the lie, he knew there was still genuine good in someone he once called a friend...or hoped there was, at least. Once he saw that Blackwall was serious about atonement and wanting to be a better man (and with some encouragement from Sera), Cyrlhen slowly came to forgive him. By the time the Inquisition defeated Corypheus, things between them were more or less back to where they'd been prior to Blackwall's revelation. The Iron Bull Cyrlhen wasn't sure what to make of Bull for quite a while, especially given that he admitted to being a Qunari spy the moment they met. However, Bull quickly proved to be a loyal ally and a good friend, so Cyrlhen came to appreciate his stories and good humor. He may not be as close with Bull as he is with some of his other companions, but he considers the Qunari to be a good friend all the same and is glad that he and his Chargers fight for the Inquisition. Dorian Dorian is Cyrlhen's lover. He was attracted to the Tevinter mage the moment they met, but at first he considered it to be nothing more than thinking he was handsome. However, as he actually got to know Dorian, those feelings only intensified, especially when he found out that they actually had a lot of things in common and he enjoyed spending so much time with him. Cyrlhen finally admitted to himself that his feelings weren't just a passing crush, but resigned himself to them being unrequited and there being no way that someone like Dorian would ever feel the same way about him. As the two grew closer, it eventually became quite clear that his interest in the other mage wasn't nearly as one-sided as he'd convinced himself that they were. Dorian was the one who took the first leap, and they soon became romantically involved. Despite the early stages of their relationship being somewhat awkward and Cyrlhen knowing nothing about how to court a human, they were very happy together— so much so that the Inquisitor was crushed when Dorian revealed that he was going back to Tevinter. Despite the heartbreak, he was supportive of his lover's desire to reform the Imperium and maintained a long distance relationship with him. During the events of Trespasser, Cyrlhen was overjoyed to have Dorian come back, but didn't know how to tell him that the Mark was killing him. So, he didn't tell him— only to have Dorian find out anyway and almost giving him a heart attack in the process. Dorian didn't return to Tevinter until Cyrlhen recovered from his near-death experience and losing his arm, and even when he did, they were never truly apart. Once the situation with Solas is resolved, Cyrlhen hopes that they can be together for good. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery 17310095_10209291679717131_5014589259757132218_o.jpg|Inquisitor Lavellan cyrlhen chart.png|A chart showing Cyrlhen's relationships Category:Inquisitor Category:Dorian Romance Category:Mage Category:Lavellan Category:Elf Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Vacantstars